Contemptuous
by pali99
Summary: !A Rose&Scor fic. Both heads in their 7th year. Can the two enemies become friends?  Can a romance eventually spark? Have they thought about their feling before? Will pali99 quit asking questions? Thank you to Coconutgirl she helped me fix the tile
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys this is pali99 saying why do you guys hate my story Know You? I've been feeling terrible about it so I'm writing this story for. Next gen. fic. Hope you like it.

Rose POV

I couldn't believe that this was my last year here at Hogwarts. I was going to miss it way too much. Sometimes I envied my best friend and cousin Lily for being able to stay here too more years. I looked around at the great hall, pretending that this would be the last time I would see it forever. By this time the feast was done and everyone was waiting for Headmistress McGonagall to stand up and dismiss everyone to bed, me included.

"Hey Ro what's wrong?" Albus asked with his mouth still full of food.

"Finish your food before you start talking Al, no one wants to see your dinner." I said scornfully to my cousin. Albus looked like he was about to start talking again, but decided against it and finished chewing his food when I gave him one of my famous Rose Weasley glares. The truth was that I wasn't really looking forward to Headmistress McGonagall dismissing because of what I had discovered on the train ride here.

_I was walking down the corridor of the train to the lue when I heard them talking. _

"_Wow Scorpious how did you do it?" I heard one of the Slitherins ask Scorpious in a rather surprised manor._

"_Hard work and determination," he replied in a know it all tone. I could here the entire compartment burst into laughter._

"_Wow, I wonder who the head girl is?" _

"_I bet it's that half-blood Weasley." One of the dorks yelled. So Malfoy was the head boy? I gritted my teeth and walked back to my compartment forgetting all about the lue. _

McGonagall finally stood up.

"Children please report to your dorms. Classes will begin next Monday, which is three days from today. I encourage you to rest up and prepare for your classes well. Good luck to all of you. Good Night." I was just about to leave hoping that she wouldn't say it, but of course she did. "And will the head boy and girl meet me up here please." Of course she did.

"Goodnight guys," I said to my cousins and friends as I walked towards the big stage in which the teachers' table was still located. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Malfoy's friends snickering over by the Slitheren table. I didn't see Malfoy though until it was too late. I ran right into him as he was walking to McGonagall.

"Watch it Weasley," he said. I walked over to his side expecting to see an angered expression on his face, but instead he smirked. _Wow I guess this whole heads business has actually cheered even Malfoy up. _I started smiling back, but then I almost kicked myself because I just remembered that I was smiling at Scorpious Malfoy! His smirk changed into a smile. Wow, I noticed how his features were distinct. He had blonde hair, what I thought was I nice balance between his dad's white and mom's brown. His eyes were blue almost like his mother's. I immediately dropped my expression of any happiness or joy and Malfoy seeing my reaction did the same. Almost in an instant, all of those pleasant thoughts about him vanished. This was the Scorpious Malfoy we all knew and hated. We walked the rest of the way to McGonagall in silence. The great hall never seemed so long. When at last we finally made it I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding in.

"As you two are, I'm sure, very aware that the heads' dorm consists of two separate rooms with a bathroom and a small common room. You two are to share the room, but just as the house common rooms, so one outside your house is permitted in or admitted the password, do we understand?" Both of us nodded simultaneously. "Great the entrance is adjacent to the hufflepuff's house entrance. Now go get some sleep. Oh yes and the password is Polyjuice Potion." Scorpious and I both ran off to our room. Scorpious said the password and we were in.

It was magnificent. The room was a perfect blend of red, gold, green, and black. All tied in with some silver. The room was of course smaller than the Griffindor common room, but it was still amazing. I started walking up to my room, but a strong grip encased my wrist. I wouldn't exactly call it strong, but it was restringing all the same.

"Rose I think we should call a truce." The words shocked me. I thought the words over in my head again and then I relized that I must have been imagining it. I was exhausted. 

"I'm going to sleep Scorpius now let go." I said and disconnected his hand from my wrist. I ran up to my room, which I didn't have the time to notice that it was equally as bueatiful as the common room and flopped onto my bed. I then fell asleep, but right before I almost couldn't believe myself. I had called him Scorpious.

A/N- well hoped you like it. If I get reviews there may be more coming.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey this one might be short because I'm not feeling the fan fiction vibe right now. Enjoy anyway. Oh and btw I am looking for any suggestions possible. (Special thanks to Lily the Amazing Evans for alerting me on my misspelling of Scorpius)

Rose's POV

I woke up that morning feeling exhausted beyond the final wit of exhaustion. I wouldn't have gotten up if it weren't for that stupid pounding on my door.

"Weasley up," the voice said. I must have been very drowsy because I actually got up and opened the door. I have no idea who I thought it was. I swung the door open expecting to see someone like Lily, but no. It was the devil himself. I immediately woke up at that. He seemed to already be ready. He was dressed in his regular clothes, which I rarely saw. He still somehow managed to pull off the whole Slytherin look. He was wearing a dark green shirt with long jeans.

"What Malfoy." I barked back. He smirked and that caused me to become very confused.

"The little Potter brat is here and she wants you."

"Let her in and tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm not letting her in."

"Just do it."

"No," He replied in a I won't take this from you tone.

"Grrrrrrrrr," I growled as I shoved him out of my doorway and stormed downstairs. I opened up the door to see a smiling Lily standing there.

"What do you want!" I demanded.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood," Lily replied smirking. "Not even a good morning for your favorite cousin?" This comment made me laugh. Lily always had a way of cheering me up.

"Ha ha I guess. Good morning my dear cousin and what can I offer for such pleasure as of seeing your lovely shining face so very early in the morning. Is that better?" I said sarcastically.

"Very good, see isn't that so much better?"

"Yeah sure now I'm going to go get ready so why don't you go find Hugo or something?" She rolled her eyes.

"What ever." She said and then skipped off.

I turned around and immediately locked eyes with a smiling Malfoy.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked very loudly.

"Oh nothing." He replied as he sauntered past me and out the door. I had half a mind to follow him when I realized that I still wasn't ready yet.

I went upstairs knowing that all I needed was a nice long bath.

Scorpius's POV

The great hall was practically empty. Only a few students from each house sat around eating early breakfasts.

I sat down with some of the other Slytherins and just listened to their conversations. I really wanted to listen to see what they were saying, but I couldn't I was really distracted for some reason.

"Scorpius?" One of my friends said.

"Uh yeah."

"Wow congrats I see you and the weaselett didn't kill each other last night."

"Oh yeah."

"Is something wrong Scorpius?"

"Nah Uh I need to use the restroom." I lied as I ran out of the great hall. I shoved past a group of third year Hufflepuffs and made a quick dash back to my common room. What the heck was wrong with me? In the dorm I quickly ran to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up into the mirror and noticed that the bathtub was wet. I looked to my right and noticed that Weasley had left her door a bit ajar. I opened the door.

"Weasley?" I said as I saw a white figure run behind the bed.

"God Malfoy get the heck out!" She practically screamed. I quickly slammed the door shut and ran down stairs and back to the great hall.

"All better?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"God Malfoy you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or a weasel." The entire table burst out laughing and then preceded talking about other things. I wasn't focused on any of it. I kept on glancing at the door. When she finally walked in I saw her immediately glace at the Slytherin table. I caught her gaze and smirked. She just glared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys thanks to all my reviewers AKA Jollyfish. I have 1 fav and 2 alerts but only one real review. If you like this story please save me. I really want a senesce of accomplishment to fill my pathetic life.

Rose's POV

God all I wanted was to get away from him. I couldn't focus on anything else. The entire day, "Study blah blah this blah who blah invented blah test." I was dreading my last class, potions with the Slytherins. God must hate my guts.

"Hey Rose what's been up today?" my cousin Albus asked as we were walking out of the great hall.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Are you sure? You seem a little down. Did that rat hurt you?" he said with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh buzz of Al can't you obviously tell that she's not in the mood for your stupid jokes?" quickly snapped Lily who was oddly smirking at me.

When we got to class I avoided eye contact with anyone and everyone. I sat at my usual spot next to Al and stared at the front of the classroom, waiting for professor Weasley. Yes it was my uncle Percy. As a child he acceded in almost everything so he came back to be the new potions teacher.

"Good morning class." He said with a bright smile on his face. " You all look comfy. I think we should probably change that," and with that last statement a list was made on the chalkboard containing two different columns; one for Slytherins and one for Gryffindors. "Whoever your name is adjacent to is your new partner, and will be for the rest of the year. I suggest you two get together as soon as possible so that you can choose good seats. Now go along."

The room became alive. The Gryffindors sat there comforting each other about who they were paired with while the Slytherins laughed away. I hadn't thought…no hadn't dared to look up to see who my partner was. It turns out I didn't even have to because Albus broke the news first.

"Sorry Rosie, you better whoop that rat into shape." I now knew exactly who I was partners with and much to my growing dismay he knew too. HE slowly walked over to me.

"Uh we should get seats," he suggested.

"Yeah." We chose seats at the back of the room. Professor started the lesson today with handing out the books. The book was the thickness of my fist and weighed somewhere around my body weight, which is quite a number.

"God I won't be able to open the cover let alone carry it around ey Rose?" Scorpious said trying to appease the awkward silence between us.

"Ha ha yeah." From there I am very surprised to say that the class went uphill. Scorpius didn't say anything mean or rude so I didn't either. Except when halfway through the class when I thought I felt my pocket rustling so I jumped and the entire class looked.

"uh found my pencil," I said and sat down again.

"Have to use the loo Weasley?" Scorpius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up rat."

Later Lily and I were in my room.

"Hey got any gum?" Lily asked me. Of course I had gum, when don't I. I reached into my pocket to pull it out when a small piece of paper flittered to the floor. I picked it up and examined it. My heart almost dropped.

_Hogsmead this Saturday?_

_-SM_

I could tell that I was turning extremely red because Lily looked at me with a questioning face.

"Le'me see." Lily demanded.

"No."

"Give it."

"NO." I said as she snatched to sheet of paper out of my hand. All at once her face turned from playful to surprise then anger.

"Rose, do you want to explain something here?"

"Give." I said as I snatched the paper out of her hand and shoved her out of my room. I quickly locked the door. Then I sat down swiftly at my desk and began writing.

Dear Malfoy Scorpius,

I uh would love enjoy to accompany you on our trip to Hogsmead. I um well sure yeah sure. Well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye.

-RW

I placed the note on the counter in the bathroom that we shared and then finished up my homework. The entire time only one thing ran through my head. _God Rose what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

_A/N- Ok so how am I doing? I'm kinda considering stopping this. If you like it convince me please, in the form of review._


End file.
